


Mathematics and Un-Automatics

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Dendy, Brief Explanation of Fractions, Dendy Has a Bad Day, Dendy Is Autistic, Dendy has a little breakdown, Dendy is rule driven and it can be a problem, Fix-It, Gen, Interrupted Routine, Mathematics, Maybe - Freeform, Ms. Quantum is mildly nice, Not Actually a Kink, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Routine, Stimming, Wetting, is this a fix-it fic?, no one asked for this, spelling K.O. as Kaio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Dendy has a rough day. Kaio is oblivious at first and then tries to help, but Dendy doesn't know what to do.-Or; Dendy misses her bathroom break and her entire day's schedule is thrown off





	Mathematics and Un-Automatics

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an experiment in writing Dendy. She's interesting and I totally read her as autistic which is neat because I'm autistic too. Dendy is also just v cute

Dendy was puzzled, to say the least.  Usually she could count on school to be fairly routine, but today was turning into a weird day. She had nearly been late to class, and then she had missed her lunchtime bathroom break because she had lost track of time while trading Pow Cards with Kaio. It was unsettling to be put off routine like this.

She had missed her bathroom break, so naturally, she had to pee. Dendy did a page of simple math assignments before deciding that despite it being another interruption to her routine it would be a good idea to use the bathroom.

Miss Quantum was talking to the class about fractions. Dendy understood fractions; they were easy. Dendy put up her hand quietly.

Miss Quantum paused. “Yes, Dendy?”

“May I please use the bathroom, Miss Quantum?” she asked.

“Wait until I’ve finished my instructions,” Miss Quantum answered.

Dendy felt more unsettled than before. She had done what she was supposed to do in order to be excused to the bathroom, but she wasn’t. She disliked this. 

Kaio looked back at Dendy with a sympathetic smile. She blinked at him. This wasn’t a good situation. 

She fiddled with her pencil and tried to focus in on a random assignment page in the unit’s packet. Multiplying fractions was too easy. She was having a hard time focusing. She fidgeted with her pencil more. 

The noise of moving desks filled the classroom abruptly and Dendy looked up. The class was breaking off into pairs. Kaio turned his desk around to face her. 

“Can you help me with this, Dendy?” He pointed down at the sheet from that day. Adding fractions. It was easy, but teaching Kaio math could be challenging.

“Um, I need to use the bathroom,” Dendy stated. She stood up.

“Oh, right,” Kaio said. “I’ll just wait then.”

She walked over to Miss Quantum’s desk. “Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?”

“I’m sorry, Dendy. Someone took the pass before you.”

Dendy chewed her lip. This was unsettling. She looked at Miss Quantum a moment longer before she turned around and shuffled back to her desk.

Kaio looked up. Dendy looked back at him.

“You didn’t go?” Kaio asked, confused.

“Someone else had the pass.” Dendy shifted in her seat. 

“Oh. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I can wait,” She said, not entirely sure why Kaio had asked.

“You’re… really fidgety, are you sure?”

Dendy looked at her hands. They were moving of their own accord. She recognized that she was stimming. She made a small effort to stop.  “It’s fine.” Now she was trying to convince herself as well.

“Okay, well… I don’t get how to make the denom’naters the same,” Kaio said, fumbling with the new math vocabulary.

Dendy pulled a sheet of blank paper out and started to explain it. She was having trouble focusing on it. Everything felt so weird. Also, she was starting to really need to pee. 

“So you just multiply the numbers?”

“Yes, unless you can find a number that goes into both of them evenly,” Dendy added. 

She wrote out a couple examples for him. 

Kaio looked at the sheet for a moment. “So for this problem…”  Kaio trailed off and looked up. 

“What?” Dendy asked, puzzled. 

“Ah! Sorry, you’re just really fidgety…”

“I apologize.” Dendy put her hands in her lap.

Kaio was silent for a moment, then started to hum to himself as he did the assignment. Dendy sighed and looked up, checking to see if the other student had returned the pass yet. The pass was still missing from its spot on Miss Quantum’s desk. She flicked through the pages of her packet and chewed on her lip. Okay, she really had to pee. This was not comfortable.

Dendy tried to do a few more problems of the packet. She could do this. Math was good, math was easy. Numbers were something she could focus on. 

Dendy looked up at Kaio, who was about half done with the assignment. He seemed to have gotten them figured out pretty easily. Dendy did more math problems. 

 

The bell rang, and Dendy startled a little. Was school out already? Yes, apparently it was. Kaio stood up and moved his desk back into place. Dendy sat there for a moment longer. She really had to pee. This was uncomfortably out of routine. 

“You coming, Dendy?” Kaio prompted.

“Oh, of course!” She stood up and followed him to his locker. 

Walking made her realize just how much she needing to pee. She could barely keep pace with Kaio as she walked, trying awkwardly to press her legs together. The bathroom was near her locker, which was relatively much farther than Kaio’s. All Dendy could do was follow him.

Kaio pulled his locker open, putting his book inside and taking his sweater out. Dendy crossed her legs, trying to resist the urge to grab herself. 

“Kaio, I need to use the bathroom,” Dendy said, a little bit of concern in her voice. 

“Oh, you never got to go. Well, you can go ahead, I’ll meet you at your locker,” Kaio told her.

“Yes,” Dendy agreed. She shuffled down the hall and around the corner. She could see the bathroom from here, which was encouraging. Dendy thought she must have never had to pee this bad before. She usually stayed on a schedule at school, and at home she just went whenever she realized she had to go- which wasn’t always super reliable considering that she was easily distracted by her computers. 

Dendy paused and grabbed herself quickly, bouncing on her heels. She had to pee so bad! She tried to shuffle forward quicker, but then she tripped. She fell forward, barely stopping herself in time to not hit her face. She felt a bead of urine drip down her leg. 

“Oh.”

Dendy sat down on the floor. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She was peeing herself, in the middle of the school hallway.

“Dendy?” 

And now she was peeing herself in the middle of the school hallway  _ in front of Kaio. _ She looked down at herself. Her clothes were semi-water proof, but it was still obvious what was happening. There was a small puddle growing on the floor between her legs. She chewed on her lip. 

Dendy didn’t know what to do. This had never happened to her before. What were you supposed to do if you peed yourself at school?

“Dendy? Are you okay?” Kaio was suddenly right next to her.

She just chewed a little harder. 

“Dendy, it’s okay. It was just an accident.” Kaio’s voice was soothing. “Let’s just get you home, Dendy.”

He offered her a hand. She couldn’t move. Kaio raised an eyebrow at her, and sat down next to her.

“What do you need?” he asked gently. 

Dendy shook her head. She didn’t know what was supposed to happen. She wished Kaio would just tell her exactly what to do. 

“Dendy, I want to help you, so what can I do to help?”

“I-” she started and then stopped. She looked at Kaio, hoping to convey her desperate confusion. “I don’t know. I- I don’t know what to do.”

Kaio seemed slightly confused at first, but then he got it. “Do you want to go home?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll walk you home then. Do you want to tie my hoodie around your waist or something?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to cover the wet spot on your clothes?”

“... Yes.”

“Okay, come on.” He offered her a hand again, and this time, Dendy took it. 

“Are you okay?”

Dendy made a noise from the back of her throat as she considered. “No. I’m better than I was though.”


End file.
